


The Ghosts They Made From Me

by Bonebreakjack



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Conspiracy, Evil Organizations, F/F, Found Family, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad things happen bingo: On The RunThey never truly escaped, always watched, monitored. Paranoia ran down their backs being watched by the monsters they are still trying to escape....They can't save themselves....But their are those who will do so in their stead.But do they want their help?





	1. Light

  


** _Why does his luck sucks so much!!?_ **

  
Jin panted hard as his feet pounded on the streets, his shadow pursuers not letting up. He cursed hard that he never bothered to buy easier clothes to move in, just pure comfort and nothing else.   
  
Never mind the fact he never had a reason to run again. Or that they tried to take him from his room in the middle of the night.   
  
_ It was the principal of the thing! _   
  
Ducking into a narrow alley, his lungs screamed for him to stop, but Jin knew stopping would kill him… Well, that’s if all this sudden exercise he’s getting for the first time in 10 years doesn’t.   
  
New plan: Escape the assholes trying to kidnap him,call the cops, find his brother, get out of the city,  _ and then _ get into shape.   
  
Solid plan, good plan. Now to live long enough to implement it.   
  
All the lights suddenly turned red, the road signs, traffic lights, the monitors, as he fled down the crosswalk. The moment his foot his the other sidewalk everything was suddenly thrust into green throwing the street into chaos.    
  
The pursuers stuck behind it all. Unable to cross the road filled with screams, crashes, and cursing.   
  
As soon as Jin felt he was far away enough he ducked into the nearest shop, an electronics one, and nearly ran into the counter.   
  
“Phone…  _ Huff… huff _ ... please is its...an emergency!” Jin begged the front cashier who looked concerned. “Call the police! Some men had been chasing me. and I’m scared of what they will do if they get their hands on me!”    
  
He played up being a person who may have been nearly mugged and the lady ran quickly to find a phone He kept taking glances outside to ensure they haven’t caught up yet, can’t rest at all in case they came in or looked through the windows.   
  
“Okay, sir, the police are coming this way.” The girl came out, she was all assuring and sweet as she helped him to sit down. Pure relief filled him, he doesn’t know why those men tried to kidnap him but he needs to make sure he is out of their sight and in safe hands pronto.   
  
Rough yelling was heard from the outside and Jin felt his blood freeze.    
  
No.   
  
_ No!  _

**NO!**  
  
It’s too soon, they were already here!   
  
He could feel his breathing picking up and the cashier girl bless her tried her best to keep him calm, _yet he was going to be caught! _Jin needed to run but he can’t his body has given out. All the adrenaline preventing him from feeling the pain from before was leaving and the soreness took its place.  
  
_He was going to die.___  
__  
**_Not on my watch you will not._****_  
_** **_  
_** Jin startled in his seat looking around trying to find where that other voice was as the men grew louder so did his panic.  
  
_Thud. thud. _**Thud**.  
  
Closer.  
  
**Thud. thud. Thud. ****_thud._**   
  
Closer.  
  
**_THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD._**  
  
Wait….  
  
**_THUD. THUD._** **Thud. thud. **_Thud-_  
  
They...They went right past them... __like they couldn’t see them at all.  
  
Jin didn’t know whether to slump in relief or cry himself hoarse, the steps of his would be kidnappers/murders faded into the distance.  
  
“Wow, what luck! Those were the brutes after you? It’s a good thing their stupid, they didn’t even notice you here,” The Cashier girl sighed in relief slumping to the floor and Jin felt in the spirit of the fact she helped saved him. He patted her shoulder in thank you.  
  
The blessed sounds of Police sirens filled his ears.  
  
Jin couldn’t help but thank the voice, he had no idea why, he was sure he hallucinated it but….  
  
Well there was no reason to be rude now was there?  


* * *

  
The police officers were at first skeptical, why would anyone try to kidnap a teenager from a rehab center? But Jin was able to explain about an incident he was apart with other children causing the older officer to pale. Along with the Cashier girls statement of the strange men chasing Jin,they believed him and herded them inside the car.   
  
The older officer a nice gentlemanly man gave him a blanket and a cup of tea from a nearby cafe. Jin pouted a bit when his hair was ruffled but the man just chuckled setting him at ease.    
  
“You’re a really brave and gutsy kid thats for sure, running all the way to here! You brother must be mighty proud of you”   
  
“I don’t feel very brave, I was running for my life. I-I didn’t want to die, sir,” Jin felt shame, he would have that after all these years he was finally getting better after they change his therapist but in the end he was a coward.   
  
“Eh? Kid you ran for your life, cause you valued it! There ain’t no shame in wanting to live, now your gonna be a witness to those men breaking in and get their butts in jail,” The officer gestured to the street.   
  
“A lot of eyes were on those guys. We’ll be able to round them up in no time. We can prevent this from happening to anyone else because you decided you didn’t just want to lay down and let them do as they wished”His hair got ruffled again but Jin let it, tears filled his eyes as the man words hit him and gave the man a watery smile.   
  
“My name is Officer Shojikina, if you ever need help call this number, okay?” Taking the card he stuffed in his pants showing he was serious about his offer. Getting a thumbs up the man went into the passenger seat.   
  
The car drove him off to the station and hopefully his brother who he got to call, there were tears from the both of them, assured they were both fine.   
  
His face was still sticky with tears, next part of his his plan get tissues and wipes for his face, he doesn’t want to look like a mess the whole day. Bad enough he already looked like a lunatic while running through Den City.   
  
** _Do not trust the younger, you are in danger._ ** **** __  
**** __  
Wait! That voice again- __   
__   
“Alright, we’re coming up the station, your brother is already there,” Jin turned to the older man gratefully, about to ask if they could get him some shoes while he was there when something caught his attention.   
  
_ There was a car speeding right at them.  _ __   
  


**And the other police officer driving the car wasn’t stopping.** ****  
****  
“STOP THE CAR! OFFICER KOBUN, WHAT ARE DOING?!!”The older officer to try grab the wheel but the younger stepped on the gas-   
  
**Crash. Crunch. Splatter.** ****  
**  
** **Darkness.**

* * *

  
  
Jin woke up on the floor of the car, his head aching. His wrist looked bent and his vision was incredibly blurry. Covering his mouth he crawled to the car door and frantically grabbed the handle to open it.    
  
He threw up on the pavement.   
  
Mouth gross with sick, head pounding, and wrist injured, along with all the soreness his body was experiencing he crawled out of the car. Hands grabbed him none to gently and hauled him up quickly causing him to throw up again on them.   
  
“Fucking damnit! The little brat threw up on me!”   
  
“Keep your voice down you dumbass, we got the kid lets go before the officers show up,”   
  
No, oh God no  **please.** ****  
****  
Looking up, even with his blurry vision the familiar forms of the men that tried to kidnap him in the first place was unmistakable.   
  
** _Why does his luck sucks so damn much?!?!_ ** **** __  
**** __  
Thrown into a stereotypical white van, and if he made it out whatever new shit situation he was in, he can at least tell his brother he wasn’t bribed with candy this time.   
  
With that thought he let his probably concussion take him to sweet blissful oblivion. Away from the car wreck, away from his chance at freedom….   
  
Away from his worried brother who is probably throwing a fit once he realized Jin wasn’t coming home... ** __  
**


	2. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into a certain Wisteria boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with my other story 'What's a little sickness between family?' I'll be updating this either every week or every two weeks! So please bear with me since ima try alternating between them X3

Yusaku’s feet screamed for mercy as he pelted down the streets trying to avoid anybody he can. Echoing footsteps behind him told he wasn’t going fast enough and ducked into an alleyway.   
  
His heart thundered in his chest as he saw the tall brick wall blocking his path and knew he doomed himself.   
  
Yusaku should have never listened to the Voice’s directions they weren’t worth shit!   
  
“Master, There’s a ladder!”At least he can count on Roboppy not let him down. The cheerful little maid bot peeked up from his backpack to extend their arm, pointing at the ladder and stairs leading to the roofs. The connecting ladder was folded away though, it was going to be a bit of jum-   
  
“Don’t even think about it you little bastard!” A gruff voice called out making Yusaku narrow his eyes and ran for the dumpster which was close to the iron bars. The men in suits all stampeded at him but the moment his hand touched an Iron rung, Yusaku knew he had won.   
  
With as much strength as he could with his malnourished body, being on the run doesn’t give enough breaks to feed yourself well, well that and the money situation, he flung himself up and kept running up the stairs. The men having to go one by one due to their bulky bodies and how narrow these stairs are to begin with.   
  
** _Aren’t you a fast little hedgehog?_ ** ****   
  
“When I meet you, I’m going to knock your teeth in,” Yusaku heaved as he finally got the roof. He’s not going to last much longer at this rate, the men had found him at the bus stop earlier sleeping. They haven’t let up in the two hours this has been going on and don’t look to be getting tired anytime soon.   
  
Times like these he cursed his poor health, and then Hanoi for being the reason for it.   
  
“Are you going to give me any useful information? Cause I’m running out of time here,” Finding an old couch that was dumped up here, Yusaku decided it was either them or him. Pushing the surprising light furniture it went sailing off the side of the roof. Yusaku sighed in relief when he heard screams, it means he bought himself some time.   
  
**** _Let’s see, let’s see… Ooooo maybe try the rooftop to the right of you? It leads to connecting a storefront which is just low enough for you to just do a series of jumping from~ _

Yusaku doesn’t like that tone, he had learned the hard way that it means that while the Voice is telling the truth…

...It also means there a difficult obstacle they want him to make a fool of himself trying to accomplish.  
  
Jogging to the right and peaking over the edge, Yusaku takes back his comment about knocking the Voices teeth. **He’s gonna just kill them instead.**   
  
The Voice was right about Yusaku being able to escape that way, the store was busy and lead to a large crowd environment he can lose these guys in. But the yawning gap between the roof _ he was on and then one he needed to be on. _

_ Well, for lack of better words, he might try taking his chances with the men chasing him. _

** _What’s the matter Playmaker~ Scared?_ ** ****   
****   
“Fuck. You.” Yusaku then promptly twirled on his heal, the voices of the men getting louder again, and ran to the edge of the roof. Taking a deep breath, hoping that if he died, that Voice will at the very least take care of Roboppy and _ ran. _   
  
Calculating his momentum and when he has to jump, Yusaku concluded that he has a small chance of catching the ledge of the other roof. There was no way he can make it fully, but he can make it partially and have to climb the rest of the way.   
  
There was more screaming only this time in anger from the men as he leapt from the edge. His breath caught in his throat as he angled his body and stretched out his hands. For a second it felt like he won’t make it, and at least hoped his spirit will haunt the Voice for the rest of the bastards life if he became a splatter.   
  
Feeling skin scrape concrete has never felt so relieving as much as it did right then and there. Yusaku's fingers caught the ledge and he wasted no time pulling himself up not stopping for anything as he ran to the lower roof.   
  
Yusaku was once more in alleyway safe and incredibly grateful it was not a dead end. He gave himself a few seconds to catch his breath before taking off his backpack. Roboppy’s worried face filled his vision as they wiggled in the bag pulling up his other hoodie to partially disguise himself.   
  
“Your hands are bleeding,”   
  
“You can clean them later, I need you to go into sleep mode. I left your charger when they found us, I need to go and get you a new one in a bit.” The little maid bot pouted but did as they were told going into their battery saver mode after folding the previous hoodie.   
  
Putting on the white, blue lined one with cat ears (a joke gift from the Voice who had it delivered to his sleeping spot in the previous town), Yusaku casually walked out as if he just took as shortcut, asking for directions to a coffee shop and then proceeded to try and find an electronics store.   
  
** _That was pretty impressive! I was so sure you were going to be street pizza._ **   
  
“I would have been, the odds were low that I would catch the ledge,” Yusaku muttered as he wandered, making sure to keep his head only partially low, looking for all intents and purposes a lazy teenager loitering.   
  
**** _Ah Playmaker is so cool~ I bet if the kiddos in school knew who you were you’d finally get laid, maybe even get that giant stick out of your ass-_

“I can’t wait to meet you in real life,” Yusaku said casually in an almost sweet tone that he knows sets the Voice’s teeth on edge. “The immense joy I will get when I finally knock my fist into your face will be heavenly.”  
** _  
_ ** ** _You should be nicer to someone who is so graciously helping you. I could have let you die when the assholes broke into your apartment two years ago, you know._ **

“But, you didn’t, and still haven’t after all this time. Meaning that keeping me alive is going to have high pay cost to benefit you much later. You seem like someone who hates to lose, and does things out of pettiness. Whatever grudge you have against them, makes you put up with me. Until I cease to be of use for either your entertainment or whatever your planning for me, your going to keep on helping me,” The nonchalance in which Yusaku laid the Voice out finally made them silent.

He didn’t want to admit to the voice though that many of their actions were confusing. When they aren’t bickering at each other, the one who’s been helping him this whole time almost seemed… protective.  
  
Yusaku isn’t exactly sure what to do with that information.   
  
It didn’t matter right now anyway.   
  
What did matter was that Yusaku needed somewhere to stay and quick. His body was getting tired now that the adrenaline was leaving him, he didn’t want to collapse somewhere out in the open. Maybe a bridge? The trains and bus stations are out of the question.

** _Oi !Oi! You’re not going to be sleeping outside tonight~_ **

Yusaku paused confused, he turned to the window making it seem like he was looking at the cupcakes on display.  
  
“What do you mean by that? This is a new city, it's not like I have money for rent, and I definitely don't have a way to pay for a hotel-”   
** _  
_ ** ** _Who said you were paying? Let's just say with your little time on the run I was able to run into some money to give you._ **

“You know that makes me want to me you even less right?”

** _HUH?!_ **

“One, it could imply you have no money or steady access of it to begin with. So, your ability to shelter me after we meet if very low, which by the way is the whole reason I’m listening to you at all.” Yusaku moved on to the open streets, smirking when he heard indigent spluttering.

“Second could also mean your in a shady kind of business in which money is infrequent because of whatever kind of work your in. Which, with the way your helping me, and the vague reasons your helping me? There’s no way anything you do is legal,”

Stunned silence, Yusaku was pretty sure the smile on his face was scaring people at this point.  
  
“Third and final theory: You did have money and therefore lying, but you wanted to know if I could stay for the long haul. To deduce whether this gamble your taking is worth it. Otherwise you would have just let them kill me to begin with.” Ah! There’s the store. Taking no heed to the sudden silence as walked in.   
  
“Hello, sorry to bother, but I wonder if you carried the Roboppy series chargers here?” Ironically enough Yusaku didn’t get good at talking to people until he was on the run and had to learn through necessity. It still feels awkward but now it just makes him appear like a shy teenager instead of one with no social skills.   
  
“Oh! The model hasn’t been popular for a while, so your in luck we're having a sale of products for them,” The cashier piped up excitedly, he reminded Yusaku of a beaver, short pudgy body, a slight dent to his lips. And if Yusaku imagined hard enough a wagging flat tail.

“Names Naoki Shima, I’ll help you! The Roboppy series used to be really popular in Den City as this is where they originated. So, the product is already affordable, but because of the decline in demand we can do bundles!”Yusaku was led to the side to the store with the on sale items and was pleasantly surprised by the prices. He could even get Roboppy new wheels at this rate, maybe some parts for spares in case they failed. He has been really been pushing them both very hard, and there are some stuff he needed to replace. It's the reason he had to start carrying them around instead of letting them run with him.

Well that and the broken axel meant to actually help them move.

Noaki was very enthusiastic about helping Yusaku, even though he was slightly weirded out when he revealed he carried Roboppy in his backpack. He just told him he just moved, and he didn’t want them to break since their an older model.  
  
Showing him the parts for his Roboppy's model, Yusaku all but threw his cash at him when he mentioned he’d give him a discount for being new to the city.   
  
Sometimes his luck really does pay off.

* * *

** _You know you’re an asshole right?_ **

“Ah, your talking to me again?” Yusaku tone conveyed how bored he was with this conversation already as he dried his hair. Noaki was very nice and helped recommend hotels in the area that he could stay in.  
  
At this rate Yusaku might becomes the teenagers number one customer in no time.

** _Yeah I had to get something set up, with you here in the city now, you can settle and relax a bit. And then we can finally get to work._ **

“Ah so you do have place now,” Yusaku smiled at Roboppy who was happily rolling around in their new much durable wheels and axel. Chirping and beeping before finally settling down to sleep at Yusaku's command.

** _Don’t act so surprised! Of course I had a place in mind. I wasn't about to let you get sick and die in the cold now, its damn near winter._ **“You didn’t seem to have much of a problem the last two winters.” Annoyed grumbling had Yusaku rolling his eyes, the Voice could be such a child. Tired, he allowed himself to enjoy the first bed he had in two years that wasn’t in a rotting complex, or in a shelter.

It didn’t take long for his eyes to get heavy as finally slept.

* * *

_ “Yusaku please understand, the event you went through was incredibly traumatic. Still, there is such things as hallucinating things that aren’t there. You were kidnapped, yes, but there was no other reason then those were bad people wanting to sell you off.” The woman sounded bored, as if tired of repeating herself to her stubborn patient. _  
  
_ That’s fine Yusaku was tired of hearing her too. _

_ He knows he didn’t hallucinate what happened to him, not the machines, not the people, not the other kids. _

_ Not the little beings that were being made from them in their tubes. _

_ He didn’t hallucinate the boy who he was playing duel monsters with, or that he was taken in that boys very house. _

_ So much for therapy working anymore. It always felt like a hoax when he was here with this woman. Other kids in school said therapy helped worked through their problems though it was a matter of finding a compatible therapist. _

_ Yusaku just had the unfortunate luck of being stuck with this one. _

_ "How are the pills working?” And like that her eyes suddenly became sharper piercing through him. As if she suddenly gained in interest in her patient. Too bad for her Yusaku knows this song and dance by now. _

_ “My head is fuzzy and it becomes harder to think. I sleep much more when I take them and sometimes it’s a lot harder to get up from the bed. Though I ran out about a week ago...” _  
  
_ “Oh, I see! It’s fine though just side effects we have to live with. You’ll feel better in no time, let me rewrite your prescription with a stronger dose though. It seems your still having a hard time with your….hallucinations” _  
  
_ Yusaku nearly bit tongue through to prevent himself from saying what he really wanted._

* * *

_ He watched in satisfaction as he flushed down his new pills. These aren’t the one he had before, these make him feel **terrible.** At first when he was younger he thought it was just the adjustment period every time he got these new pills. _

_ But he only got worse taking them and the therapist wasn’t listening to him. _

_ So, he just stopped taking the pills, and after the shakes and sweats felt much better much clearer. _

_ Something was very wrong, his previous therapist wasn’t like this. A sweet woman who helped him after he was kidnapped, but then he got this new one who had to replace her when she for some reason was transferred… _

_ ….Everything felt off. _

* * *

_ He quit his therapist, once he realized he wasn’t going crazy, once he assured himself that this was the right thing to do. However, right now paranoia crawled over his skin like an unwanted army of ants. _

_ Yusaku used his new found freedom to figure out why anyone was doing this, putting his gained skills to use, and he didn’t like what he found. _

* * *

_ He was digging too deep, the more he found, the more secrets he uncovered-this was just the surface! He’s getting in over his head, but all he could think about was other victims like him and kept going. _

* * *

_ They found him! He disrupted their business too much, stuck his nose too deep. Yusaku had to leave otherwise everything he had worked for will be for nothing. _

_ He ran hard and fast, cuts gracing his body as Roboppy rolled beside him avoiding their persurers. His pack stuffed with what little he owned and his laptop. It was all he needed. _

* * *

** _Hey kid, you wanna live?_ **

** _Then listen to me…._ **

* * *

Roboppy chirped in distress as they saw Yusaku twist and turn in his bed. After seven years they thought they would have been used to this by now. Maybe even help ease the night terrors?

They were as helpless as they were when they first woke up to the face of their young master.

It wasn’t fair! Their master was a good man, who helped even when it didn’t benefit him at all. He was just a small and frail human, and while Yusaku reassured them this would be the last time they had to run, they felt he was lying anyway.

Roboppy would really like a home, one where Yusaku was happy, and they could be happy in too.

Extending their arms they helped unclench his jaw making soothing noises as they made sure he didn't hurt himself. Going through the routine of when Yusaku would have these nights. This continued until Yusaku calmed down enough to let go of the sheets and his body relaxing.

It was hard work, but it was worth it.  
  
It didn’t feel enough though, never enough to truly help.

Roboppy can’t really help, and actually became a burden on their master, physically and financially. They were very despondent when their wheels were too worn for them to roll after him. And then their axel broke causing Yusaku to carry them.

If they could just have a body, one that could actually be by their masters side, one that could protect him.

** _Oh, hohoho~ I knew Yusaku upgraded your A.I., but I didn’t realize how much you already learned._**

Roboppy's head popped up looking for the source of the Voice, their alarms were ready to trigger into waking up Yusaku, their green lighted eyes slowly turned red. Ready to make a lot of noise gearing up for another chase.

** _Ah uh uh~_ **   
  
With a startle Roboppy realized their programs were suddenly disabled making them panic. They went to wake up Yusaku only to freeze up.   
** _  
_ ** ** _Oh no none of that I just want to talk~_ **

** _No. That’s not right-_ **

** _I want to make an offer...._**

** _One that could help you and your precious little master, Maid bot~_ **


	3. Interlude: A Loaded Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolver's Lost kids keep being taken and he is not a happy man

Revolver was _ pissed _ , there was no end to his current fury as his knight reported that yet another Lost child had been taken.  _ His Lost children _ are being stolen or disappearing right under his nose and nobody knows how! 

And the ticking of the clock is getting faster.

They need to find them before the Ignis do, and while at first he suspected them he has noticed their frantic movements across the Vrains as they keep hitting areas where their Origins used to be. It wasn’t them which was relieving as it was stress inducing. 

He only has three (well two and a half), accounted for. One Lost child, Spectre was with him and has been since they were children. The only other child he knows is okay is…

Biting his lip to keep from touching the image of the fair skinned wisteria on the holo-screen. Revolver could never forget those piercing green eyes that seem to sear into anything they look at.

Yusaku has grown beautifully.

Revolver knows for a fact whoever is taking the kids hasn’t caught Yusaku yet. The cunning young man evading them at every corner like a hellcat. His current movements has stopped but not in defeat.

Still, his Organization needs to find him and bring him here to keep him safe. Maybe even get an idea on who is hunting them.

Yusaku’s last known location was in Den city, he had already dispatched Faust and some underlings to the city to find him. As much as Revolver himself wanted to be the one to bring him to safety very much show up like a Knight to this prince, he mustn't get distracted, even if the idea was very tempting.

The most recent kidnapping, Jin Kusanagi, was taken after he had been in a car accident with a police cruiser. There was a verbal report taken that he had been fleeing thugs that tried to take him from his mental rehab facility and he ran all the way to the city to escape them. 

_Strangely enough_ the cruiser went out of control hitting another car. Both police officers were dead, Jin was taken, and the innocent driver had a bullet in their skull.

Their was vomit at the scene of the crime suggesting he had been taken from the car. That damn accident was planned! Currently their running backgrounds of all those who were dead at the scene but the footage of the area was wiped.

The first kidnapping was Fuyumi Takahashi, was taken from the hospital after a car hit him on his way home. He was there until he was critically out of danger and then suddenly was spirited away, the night nurse calling the authorities once the staff couldn’t find him anywhere.

The second was Takeru Homura, the boy had a habit of skipping out of his house and school that his disappearance took longer to notice. His Grandparents in hysterics that their Grandchild was kidnapped once more. (This cause guilt to well up in Revolver and resolved to find and return him home.)

And finally Miyu Sugisaki, she had not in fact been captured but there was an attempt. Like Yusaku, she is on the run but unlike him she is accompanied by someone and has been off the radar since the attempt. She had been spending time at her friend Aoi Zaizens house when they attempt was made.

They kidnappers hadn’t realized Akira Zaizen was inside that home that night and was a fatal mistake.

The police found three bodies shot dead and one was mutilated. All three house occupants were gone though as if they vanished into thin air. He knows Miyu is with only the younger Zaizen as their last location was seen at a train station at the edge of their hometown with the older not in sight.

Either they decided to separate or Akira Zaizen was taken instead.

However Vaira may have found a clue to the young girls whereabouts they were in a sister city over from Den City meeting with a woman before disappearing again. That was a day ago, they were in the general area somewhere and Hanoi needs to get to them before anyone else does.

That where he himself comes in. Revolver made a vow to protect them when he called the authorities all those years ago and he isn’t about to break it now. Those were his Lost kids and he will not tolerate any harm coming to them.

So whoever is trying to take them will feel his wrath. Ignis or Human, there will be no mercy from him when he finds the culprits.


End file.
